Daniel Bernstein
Pre-MUSH History Daniel is the son of Stanley and Lynn Bernstein and the grandson of Abraham Bernstein. When the Visitors invaded the first time, Daniel was a young screw up. He lost a lot of jobs, and was defiant towards any authority. Drifting and aimless, he had a major crush on neighbor Robin Maxwell. When the Visitors announced the Visitor Youth Program, Daniel was excited to join. He rose quickly through the ranks, and began to assert certain authorities at home, such as drinking in front of his parents, and polishing his laser pistol. Daniel became jealous though as he noticed that Robin had a crush on his superior officer, Brian. He let it slip quickly and not too subtly that he 'hoped Robin was okay given that her father was a scientist'. Not too long afterwards, Daniel made the discovery that the Maxwells were hiding in his family’s pool house, when he found Robin in his house late one night. He came onto her again, but just as quickly stopped, realizing that her mind was on Brian. His arrogance grew when the next day he celebrated with his family and offered champagne for a special occasion. He announced his engagement to Robin Maxwell. His father asked what she had thought of it and Daniel admitted that Robin knew nothing about it yet, but that he wanted her, and that he got what he wanted, or else he’d turn their family in. Daniel tried to forcibly take Robin from the pool house despite her struggles and her father’s struggles. Stanley intervened and threw his son into the pool to cool him off. Daniel pulled his laser on his father, but then calmed down and stormed off. Daniel then informed his superiors about the Maxwell, after getting Brian to promise not to take his family in. But of course the Visitors lied. All of them were taken in for questioning. Daniel sat alone in his house, starting to realize what he had done when Brian came in to apologize. It was his superiors who made that decision, and that his parents would be coming home soon. His grandfather was not doing well though and no promises could be made. In addition, Brian offered Daniel a promotion to his second in command as well as a reward from Diana. Daniel quickly forgot his guilt and was excited about the future. He later learned from his parents that his grandfather never made it. Nine months later, Daniel is in charge of the Los Angeles Visitor Youth Program underneath Brian. Mostly though he tends to smoke pot and lead through intimidation. A bully through and through. When on duty, he met a young nurse named Maggie Blodgett who in reality, was a spy working with the resistance. During the L.A. Medical Center Announcement, Daniel was on guard and ended up firing the shot at an ambulance carrying Fred King and Juliet Parrish. He was able to apprehend Julie for Diana. Not too long after, Daniel was working in the L.A. Visitor Headquarters, when Diana planned on bringing important prisoners to Earth. Maggie was able to pump Daniel for information on how it was going to happen and when. The night of the prisoner transfer, Daniel thought for certain that he recognized one of the cleaning ladies, but couldn’t quite place it. It was Ruby, the old friend of his grandfather. After the attack, when Ruby made her way upstairs, Daniel realized she had been part of the diversionary efforts by putting out the lights. Daniel took her prisoner, and tore her disguise of. He recognized Ruby at that point and Ruby dropped the act. Ruby appealed to the little boy in Daniel, the young boy who used to come around her house for baked goods. Daniel warned her not to go, but Ruby tried to walk away, not believing Daniel would shoot. He shot her in the back, killing her. After the discovery of the red dust, the resistance needed a Visitor guinea pig, so it was natural with Maggie still cavorting with Daniel, that they target Brian. Maggie sets it all up and the resistance came away with Brian. The resistance then called on Brian’s superior, Steven to claim that it had been Daniel who had set him up. Daniel was taken before Steven, who proceeded to sentence him to death. Daniel was last seen being taken away by Visitor food technicians. OOC Information Daniel is responsible for the deaths of two Resistance members, by his own Laser (Fred King and Ruby Engels) and th capture and Partial Conversion of Julie. Daniel is turned into food by the Visitors, because they believe he betrayed Brian to the Resistance. Character Information Daniel is not available for application. Gallery Danny-1.jpg Danny-2.jpg Danny-3.jpg Danny-4.jpg category:Character Category:Feature Character Category:Dead Character Category:Human Category:Visitors Category:Male